


Hidden Amongst Others

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins vs. Templars, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, British Brotherhood, Character Death, Death Eaters, Harry Potter ABCs of Death: A Halloween Fest, James and Lily are alive, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Sirius Black Lives, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry Potter was attending his fourth year at Hogwarts, incidentally the same year that the Triwizard Tournament would be hosted at Hogwarts. But that is the same year the British Brotherhood has called for an American Assassin for his aid in their war against the Death Eaters, who also are the Templars they had been fighting against for centuries.I don't own anything, all rights go to their rightful creators. As I could never come up with such genius material.
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Harry Potter ABCs of Death: A Halloween Fest





	Hidden Amongst Others

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for the ABCs of Death - Halloween Fest. The Letter prompt I got for this one is X. The word prompt: Xenophobia. Which means: Dislike or prejudice against people from another country. (Thought I save you the trip of going to Google lol). 
> 
> I will continue writing on this, I don't think it will take that many chapters. Hoping for 3 at the most. But I am already working on a Chapter 2. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Hidden Amongst Others – Chapter 1 (The Mission)**

“You want me to what?!” Desmond asked in disbelief to one of the members of the American Assassin Council.

“Simple, you are to infiltrate Hogwarts School of Wizardry and eliminate the following targets.”

Desmond frowned, “so, the British Brotherhood needs my help?”

“They asked for you specifically,” he confirmed.

Desmond nodded; this hadn’t been the first time that he had been asked to go to the British Brotherhood. Though he had hoped that maybe he would have been asked to stay at the Brotherhood and not sent back to the American one. Least that way, he didn’t feel like he was a failure to his parents. Even though they had said this multiple times to his face. But least while he was oceans across, he was good at his job. Even if that job was being an assassin.

“Do you accept your mission?”

Desmond nodded, “I do.”

“We will have a portkey prepared for you in an hour, be ready. And make sure you have your wand on you.”

Desmond snorted at that, since when did he not have his wand on him. He was a wizard as well; he wasn’t stupid enough not to carry another line of defense. But he also had his assortment of blades and throwing knives. Not to mention his sword that was strapped to his waist. It was a gift from his mentor once he completed his training and became a full-fledged assassin.

That was also when he had been gifted his Assassin’s Blade, a symbol of his rank and accomplishment.

With his mission in mind, he headed to his room. He needed more weapons if he was going to do this mission, he refused to use someone else’s weapons if he could help it. He was going to use his own weapons and he knew he needed all the time he could get. He only had an hour to get everything he needed and get to the portkey before it activated.

Desmond already had a few throwing knives on him, usually when he went to the training grounds. But he definitely needed to stock up on what he had. And it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have more knives and an extra sword or two. And he didn’t really take off his assassin’s blade unless it was necessary. Which was hardly ever unless he needed to shower. There was some type of comfort to him when he wore it. Like he was able to do something right for once.

He took a deep breath while he loaded everything into a bag with an undetectable extension charm. Heaving it over his shoulder, he made his way to the Main Hall. He was ready to be rid of this place for a while. Though he wasn’t too hopeful that he would never return to this place. His luck wasn’t that great, even for him.

“Assassin Miles,” one of the council members of the American Brotherhood greeted.

“Councilmen Tartal,” Desmond replied with a short bow of respect.

“Your portkey is set to activate in one minute,” he said while handing over a dagger. “It will not activate if you touch it. It is time sensitive.”

“Will I be reporting to the Mentor?” Desmond asked.

“Yes, she has requested your presence and will be debriefing you about your mission. May your blade guide you,” Tartal bided in farewell.

Desmond did have to steady his footing upon his landing. He didn’t mind portkeys that much; they were pretty efficient when you needed to get from one brotherhood to another in a hurry. And since they had to be authorized beforehand so only Assassins were allowed, plus an intruder would be killed if they tried to get into the threshold without approval. They definitely were not playing with the wards that they had set up centuries ago. And Desmond preferred it that way, they wouldn’t have another Masyaf on their hands.

But you couldn’t apparate into any of the brotherhoods unless you had already been set into their wards. And that did include the British and American Brotherhoods. So, taking the familiar steps to the Main Hall where he knew that the Mentor would be expecting him.

Meeting with Dorea Potter nee Black wasn't a first-time experience for Desmond. He had met with her several times over the years. She could be very intimidating when she wanted to be. But he never doubted her power or strength as an assassin or witch. If anyone had an issue with her, it definitely wasn't him.

But he had no trouble navigating the British Brotherhood. It was definitely a lot more welcoming than the American one. And as a plus, his parents were back in America, not here. Maybe that was another reason why he preferred it here. Not to mention, it was nice to see Harry again. He knew he was going off to start his fourth year. No doubt Lily and James would see him off at the train as usual. He had never met a better pair of assassins so in tune and in sync with one another. And he had witnessed them himself, usually it was while he was on a mission himself.

“Assassin Miles, it is a pleasure to see you again. Perhaps this time it will be more long term than the last,” Dorea commented.

She was dressed in the traditional white Assassin robes opposed to her usual black ones. Her posture was a bit laid back, though her eyes were determined. She stood tall with her black hair cascading down her back.

“That is all I can hope for, Mentor,” Desmond replied.

“I am pleased to hear that. Most here are familiar with the task that is being set upon you and they are in agreement. Are you aware that the Triwizard Tournament is taking place this year?”

Desmond shook his head, “nobody has said a word, not back in America at least.”

Dorea frowned at that, “then we must quickly rectify that. It is taking place between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang this year. Though Hogwarts has decided to host it this year. The Ministry believes that it could strength the international relations by doing this, and so they decided to reinstate it.”

Desmond nodded, though he quickly realized on what she was getting to.

“Karkaroff,” he guessed.

Dorea had a hint of a smile, “you are correct, and of course he is among a few others.”

“So, what is it that you wish for me to do? One of the councilmen, Master Assassin Tartal had mentioned something about infiltrating Hogwarts,” Desmond asked.

“Least the council at the American Brotherhood is good for something,” Dorea remarked, though it wasn’t a compliment.

Desmond snorted at that; she definitely wasn’t wrong about that. Though you did wonder sometimes on why they did the things they did. Since there were a lot of times that it didn’t make much sense to him. Though that probably wasn’t saying much, he had only received his rank a few years ago.

She had a smirk on your lips, “I see that you agree with me, Assassin Miles.”

Desmond nodded, “it’s hard not to.”

Dorea nodded, “perhaps we could use some talent after this mission of yours. Though that will be based on your success.”

Desmond looked intrigued by her words but didn’t dare ask. If she wanted him to know, she would say so.

“You obviously know that Karkaroff is one of the targets that we seek. The tournament will provide an excellent cover for you. But there are a few others that you do need to know about. One of the is Alastor Moody, we have received intelligence that Dumbledore has hired him on as the Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. And we have already seen the evidence of him being a silent supporter. He will not know your face since you are an American Assassin and did not attend Hogwarts. Bartemius Crouch Senior is another supporter that needs to be taken out. And since he will be one of the Ministry officials that is hosting the tournament, he will be there at Hogwarts. And with his son dead, that is one we will not have to worry about and track down. Though despite that the Ministry is hosting this tournament, we still cannot get to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. So, their son must be taken out before he can become a threat. That goes the same for Montague and Warrington. Though there is a rumor the Smith’s son in Hufflepuff is either a Templar in training or silent support. You will need to find out if that is true or not. Though, there are several other students that will eventually need eliminating. But those can wait, I am more concerned with the ones I’ve already named for you. The seventh years are a huge threat to us considering how close they are to their graduation and taking their place. And it is obvious on why the Malfoy’s would be a threat. Though, it would be such a tragedy if some of them were to go missing…” she smirked.

Desmond shared her smirk; it definitely would be a tragedy if they did indeed go missing. He wouldn’t know what methods he would use until later.

“Though you will need to be outfitted with our auto silencer. It will make some of your long distance kills more effective without compromising yourself and the Brotherhood. And perhaps some poison darts would not be remiss. I want you to find James and Lily and they will get you equipped. You will be riding the train this year.”

Desmond gave another low bow, knowing a dismissal when he heard one. So, he set off to find the Potters, and perhaps he could find Harry before they had to leave on the train.

* * *

“Desmond!”

The assassin in question turned when he heard a familiar voice. That was before he was crushed into a hug. He recognized the person or wizard instantly.

“Of course, you would have known I was back,” Desmond grinned at him. “You only saw me a few weeks ago.”

“I heard mum and dad talking about it. Their hinting basically clued me in,” Harry shrugged.

Desmond shook his head before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Harry leaned into it until he heard coughing behind him. His face turned a sharp red at being caught.

“As much as I would love for you to have a private moment, son, Desmond needs outfitting with his auto silencer,” James Potter said behind him.

Desmond snickered as Harry shot him a quick glare.

“You’ll see him later, Harry. Now, don’t you have some training to get to?” James raised an eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes, “yes, dad.”

Desmond watched as Harry went down the other hallway before following after James.

“Has my mother informed you of what is happening this year?” the taller wizard and assassin asked.

“She has and I am assuming you don’t wish Harry to know yet,” Desmond replied.

“I do. Me and Lily feel that he could use a surprise this year.”

“Well… he already knows that I was going to be here soon because of the clues you both have dropped for him,” Desmond remarked.

James groaned, “Lily still won’t let me forget about that one. Though he had been asking about you constantly. It was enough to start driving Lily crazy.”

“I still don’t think he realizes that I am going with him this year or I would have heard about it by now. So, I think Lily may forgive you for not giving that away just yet,” Desmond grinned.

James gave a sigh of relief at that. Then he went off to another part of their weapons room. He came back with a very familiar object, something he had used in one of Ezio’s memories, though definitely more modern. But he never owned one himself.

“I have been told that you may recognize this,” James commented.

Desmond nodded, “I have seen one before, though this is definitely more modern and advance. How many bullets can it hold?”

“This one can hold up to twenty-five, magical expansion does work wonders. Though probably unlike the one that you know, this does not make a sound. It holds an auto aim, not that you will probably need it. I have already seen your aim, which I hope someday that Harry will get close to.”

“It takes time, he will eventually get up there. You just can’t rush it, otherwise he may get determined just to do worse because he can,” Desmond grinned.

James laughed, “sounds like something I would do. It does hold a secret compartment should you need to reload, though it fires the same way. And the Mentor did say for you to load up on potions and poison while you were here. She has also gifted you this.”

James handed Desmond a brown satchel, which he could see their emblem stitched into the fabric. Though he knew that it would only be visible to him. It was designed to only show for who it was made for, that way it was easy to distinguish between that bag and a normal one that he would have to use for classes.

“And while you are at school, keep Harry safe. He may be trained, but that doesn’t mean that he is completely safe,” James said.

Desmond nodded, “I haven’t let you down yet, and I don’t intend to start.”

The rest of the day went by slow, mostly with Desmond busy with training and trying to study up on some of these templars and silent supporters. He needed to know everything about them and a lot of times he went to James and Lily or Sirius to ask everything he could. He did ask other assassins, but those three definitely were the most knowledgeable about them. But he did spend the remainder of his time trying to be as prepared as he could be until September 1st.

On the days he spent training, some of them were training Harry on what he knew. Whether that be on climbing, parkour, knife throwing, or a sword fight. More often than not, that led Harry needing a hand to help him back on his feet.

“You’re just taking the enjoyment in this, aren’t you?” Harry growled at him.

“Well… it does certainly help that your trainers don’t mind that I am assisting them,” Desmond grinned at him.

“Assisting… sure…” Harry grumbled. “More like you just want the excuse to kick my arse,”

“Never said I didn’t,” Desmond laughed. “Now, come on, your footwork could use some work. And then we can work on some parkour and see how far you’ve come.”

Harry rolled his eyes before grasping his sword firmly, watching his boyfriend with wary eyes. When he thought he saw an opening, he lunged. And was not surprised when Desmond was able to block it.

The swords they were using were magically dulled, so they didn’t create an injury so bad that you bled from it. Though they did have healers on the side in case you did something irreparable. But that was slim to none, but that didn’t mean that it never happened.

Harry tried to hit Desmond high and low, but each move was blocked. Though he pressed harder, trying to get a hit somewhere. But everywhere he hit, Desmond parried and returned a strike of his own. But even with everything he tried at, that didn’t stop Desmond from putting him on his back once again.

“You’re improving,” Desmond said while extending out a hand.

Harry groaned, “remind me to never bait you into a fight.”

Desmond laughed, “you just need a bit of practice is all. Now come on, I want to see how much your parkour has improved.”

**Author's Note:**

> To any that wants an update on what fests I am still doing. I have two left. One of the deadlines is sometime at the end of December, and the other one is in January, on the first I believe. 
> 
> I am still working on my WIPS on the side. Though Shifting Directions will be the next one updated, I'm still outlining some things. But hope to get in the kick of diving completely back into my WIPS and will TRY not to sign up for any fests for a little while. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
